


After the Sirens

by Quinnezel



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Gotham City Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnezel/pseuds/Quinnezel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley and Ivy went their separate ways at the end of Gotham City Sirens. They always find their way back together, though, so it's only a matter of time. With so much pain and emotion in their last interactions, their reunion is sure to be memorable. Who knows where things will go from there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place some number of months after the end of Gotham City Sirens. For full context, you may want to reread the last few issues of the series.

Ivy put her hand on the ancient root, feeling all that the plant felt. It wasn’t getting much light, but it had grown accustomed to that. Vines ran from the system through the murky, contaminated waters of the pond just beyond the wall and a little mud, snaking toward the surface where they flowered. Their petals, black and leathery, were opened wide to the moonlight, drinking it in hungrily. That energy flowed back through the vines and into the roots.

The roots had been nearly dead when Ivy had purchased the run-down lake house on the outskirts of Gotham, where at least some plant life still lived. Not like in the city proper, where the humans trampled and climbed and chopped with abandon, never thinking of the green.

Ivy was pulled from her link by a knock at the door, and reluctantly removed her hand from the roots. She paused in front of the door. Somehow, she knew who she would see when she opened it, and she needed to gather herself. Slowly, she pulled the door open.

“Hiya, Red.” Harley said timidly. Ivy could see the tears lurking behind her eyes, so she stepped to the side, and Harley walked in, then stood awkwardly in the empty room.

“I’m sorry I don’t have a couch for you to sit on. I wasn’t expecting company. How did you find me?”

“I snuck into the Broker’s place an’ checked the recent sales. Knowin’ you, it was either here or a place up North, an’ this just seemed right.” Ivy could hear Harley’s voice wavering, and knew she would break down any second now. “Oh, Red… I missed you…” 

Harley took a tentative step toward her, the practically fell into her arms and began to sob. Ivy felt a familiar soft spot open in her chest. Harley always seemed to remind Ivy’s heart of its existence, and she could feel it pumping furiously as she breathed Harley in.

“Red, I… I need you. I was doing okay on my own, doing jobs, gettin’ by. But I felt him working his way back into my system. I can’t… I can’t do it anymore. I won’t. But I know I will, without you.”

“Is that the only reason you’re here?” Ivy asked, pulling free from Harley’s embrace. She put her hand on Harley’s chin and gently raised it until their eyes were level.

There was a long pause. Ivy stared into Harley’s eyes, trying to gather what lied behind them, trying to read them. She blinked and looked away for a moment, not wanting to let herself get lost in the soft blue depths she saw there.

“No. Red, I said some things. Things I knew would hurt you, meant to hurt you. When you showed up at my cell in Arkham, I thought you were gonna kill me. With how I hurt you, maybe you shoulda. An’ I been thinkin’ ‘bout why you didn’t.”

“Harley, I…” Ivy started to say, but Harley cut her off.

“Please, Red. I gotta say this, or I might never get it out. Red, I really care about you. We’ve been through an awful lot, an’ I know we’ve had some rough times. I know I hurt you when I ran back to him. I know I made you mad every time I played the ditz, ‘cause you know me better than that. An’ I know I cut you deep when I used your love against you. But I knew you loved me, an’ I hope…” She faltered.

Ivy waited. Her heart was in her throat, and she couldn’t have gotten words past it even if she had wanted to.

“Red, I…” Harley took a deep breath. “Red, I love you.”

Ivy’s eyes opened wide. Her heart felt like it was racing hummingbird wings, and winning. She put her hand to her chest, and tears began to pour down her face.

Harley closed the distance between them and grabbed Ivy. “Red, are you okay? I’ve never seen you cry before. I didn’t even know you could cry.”

Ivy stood, speechless, an onslaught of tears cascading from her eyes. Harley put her arms around Ivy and pulled her close. She looked in Ivy’s eyes, and Ivy could tell the moment Harley realized what was there, just behind them, dying to be said. Harley pulled Ivy’s body against hers and leaned in slowly. Their lips met, and Harley began to cry as well.

Her lips lingered a moment longer, then she pulled back from Ivy, just enough to see her face. Ivy was glowing. Her skin glimmered like flower petals wet with morning dew, and Harley could swear a faint light was illuminating her soft features.

Harley put her hand on Ivy’s cheek, running her thumb gently over her slender lips. Ivy closed her eyes, losing herself in the touch. Harley’s thumb came to rest, and Ivy opened her eyes. She couldn’t help but smile, her eyes lighting up with the force of it.

“I love you too, Harl. I’ve loved you for a long time.” She wrapped her arms around Harley’s waist, pulling their bodies together tightly, and their lips met once more.


	2. Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Ivy decide to pilfer several items from one of Gotham's museums, briefly encountering their old housemate.

Harley looked across the table at Ivy. The hum of low conversation filled the restaurant. She pushed some of her food around with a fork, took a drink of her wine, and cringed.

“I gotta be honest, Red. This fancy stuff is kinda gross.” She looked at Ivy’s body, peeking out of her dress in all the right places, and smirked. “Although you definitely make it worth it.”

Ivy looked at the clock on the wall. “Don’t get any ideas. It’s nearly time.”

They stood and headed for the bathroom. “Who puts a museum next to a fancy restaurant, anyway?” Harley asked.

“When you cram so many people into so small a space, you’re forced to condense everything. In this case, it just worked out for us.”

They entered the bathroom and Ivy locked the door while Harley checked the stalls.

“We’re all clear, Red.”

“Okay. Just give me a minute and I’ll be through the wall.” Ivy took a small pot out of her purse and began coaxing the vine tendril to life.

“I know you said not to get any ideas,” Harley said, coming up behind Ivy and throwing her arms around her, “but it’s hard not to when we’re all alone in here and the door’s locked. I’ve seen enough TV to know what that usually means.” She rested her head on Ivy’s shoulder, softly kissing her neck several times.

“Not now, Harl. We have things to do.”

“Each other?” Harley asked hopefully.

Just then, a large chunk of the wall popped out of place. “Let’s go,” Ivy commanded, and they slid through between the chunk and the rest of the wall. As they walked into the darkness of the museum, the wall was replaced behind them.

“Alright, Harley,” Ivy whispered. “The guard’s patrol route should lead him through here in the next two minutes or so.” They crouched behind a recreation of a triceratops and waited.

Minutes passed and no guard came. “That’s odd;” Ivy mused, “something’s up, and we’re going to figure out what.”

“Yay!” Harley exclaimed, louder than she meant to. Ivy shot her a quick glance. Quietly, Harley sang, “Adventurin’ with my Ivy, adventurin’ with my sweetie, adventurin’ with my plantie…”

Ivy looked at her again, annoyed but amused, trying to hide a small smile. “We don’t know what’s going on, so we’re going to need to be silent.”

Harley held up her index finger as she finished her song. “Adventurin’ with my love… ie… Oh well. That song wasn’t goin’ anywhere anyways.”

They moved through the museum quietly, staying in the shadows. They passed by exhibit after exhibit, finding all shadowed objects within undisturbed.

They turned another corner, and noticed something dark slinking through the shadows. It flitted from one case to another, quickly extricating the contents and setting them in a small, now-stuffed duffel bag.

“Kitty!” Harley shouted, moving toward her. She stopped, looked back at Ivy, and whispered behind her hand, “Red, are we still mad at Kitty?”

Ivy nodded curtly, glaring at Selina.

Harley crossed her arms, doing her best to be serious, and said, “Kitty.”

“Don’t worry,” Selina replied. “I was just finishing up.” She crossed to one more case, popping her nails out just long enough to cut through the glass, and gently grabbed its contents. She deposited them lightly into the bag.

“I haven’t exactly forgiven you, either.” She quickly scaled the wall, pouncing through a hole in one of the rooftop windows.

Ivy unclenched her fists. She hadn’t done anything, for Harley’s sake, but it had taken effort. Harley frequently inspired love that humanized her, but Selina had inspired rage that made her feel uncomfortably human.

She steadied her voice before speaking. “Let’s get what we came for.”

“It’s with all the Zen Buddha stuff, over this way.” Harley led the way, humming to herself. They passed the guard on the way. Selina had left him unconscious and tied up.

“How old’s the tree you want, Red?”

“I don’t know. Old. I’ll have to ask it just how much.”

They entered the Zen Buddhism exhibit and Ivy gasped at the sight of the ancient Bonsai. Her gasp was equal parts disgust at the primitive wire that had shaped the tree and awe at its beauty. Crossing the room to it, she moved the rope sectioning it off from the rest of the room and placed her hand gently on the trunk. “Time has passed differently for this tree, but it believes itself to be… over 600 years old.”

“Wow, Red. I didn’t know little trees could live that long.”

“For all the trauma this tree was dealt, it was also meticulously cared for. Still, 600 years is a feat.” She paused to commune a moment more. “Alright, Harl. This is going to be heavy. Do you think you can get it?”

“Sure thing, Red. My hammers aren’t made ‘a pillows, ya know.” She reached down and scooped the entire thing into her arms. “Why’d they put it in this rock, anyhow?”

“It was all part of their attempt to turn these plants into living, spiritual works of art. I would commend their efforts, were it not for their methods.” She turned toward the front of the room. “We should leave before the guard comes to.”

They started back the way they had come, Harley hobbling under the weight of the bonsai. “Hey, Red, can you do me a favor?”

“Sure, Harl.”

“Can you go inta the kids’ part ‘a the exhibit over there and get me somethin’?”

“Please tell me it’s not a toy.”

“It ain’t a toy. It’s a cultural artifact, I’ll have ya know.”

“What am I getting you, then?”

“It’s called a da-room-uh o-toe-shi. Look for a little hammer and some round blocks.”

“And it’s not a toy?”

“Red…”

“Okay, Harl. Give me a minute to find it.” She walked over where Harley had suggested, quickly finding the Daruma Otoshi. She tucked it into her purse and returned to Harley. “Not that it is, but if it happened to be a toy, I would want you to know that it looks like fun.

Harley smiled widely. “Thanks, Red.”


	3. Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get some things. Harley's things, things for the house, references to things.

Ivy heard the truck coming long before it reached the house. She checked to make sure all her skin was a more human shade, rather than its usual green, then headed out the door and waited for Harley.

After a moment, a giant moving truck pulled up. “Hiya, Red!” Harley called from the driver’s seat.

Ivy crossed to the truck, yanked her door open, and slid onto the wide bench seat. “Harley, this truck is way too big for just some furniture.”

“I need to grab a few other things.”

“What kinds of things?”

“Just a coupl’a things, for crime an’ stuff.”

Ivy gave Harley a quizzical, suspicious look. Harley ignored it, shifting the truck into gear and taking off down the road.

“Plus,” Harley said, “it’s a hybrid, so it’s better for the environment.”

Ivy slid to the center of the seat, buckling in next to Harley. For a while they were silent, enjoying the proximity quietly. Before long, Ivy realized where they were headed and gave out a hesitant, “Harley… Where are we going?”

“Don’t worry, Red. No one’s been here but me since I got my stuff for breakin’ inta Arkham. I made sure.” Harley backed the truck in by a large building with a huge clown face around the door. “This is where most ‘a the stuff is.”

They hopped out of the truck and Harley lead the way to the largest ball pit Ivy had ever seen. Harley took a running start and launched herself into the pit, sending plastic balls careening in every direction. Ivy chuckled as she walked to the edge and waited for Harley to surface.

She waited and waited, beginning to get nervous. Balls began shifting in one of the far corners of the pit. Flailing arms breached the surface, holding several red and black items, and the rest of Harley followed. “Who knew it would be so hard ta find stuff in a ball pit?” She waded her way over to Ivy and handed her several wrapped and tied bundles of fabric, which Ivy assumed were her harlequin suits, and a pair of old fashion roller skates.

Harley turned and waded back into the fray. She only went a few steps before there was a loud noise and she clutched her foot, yelling profanities.

“Harl! Are you okay?” Ivy cried.

“Effin’ ouch!” Harley shouted, devolving into unrecognizable streams of curses. She regained her composure after a minute and managed to say, “I’m okay. My toe found my hammer.” She ducked under the surface for a minute and came back with her huge hammer. She handed it to Ivy, then went back to searching, coming back shortly after with her pop gun. She climbed out of the pit and they carried everything back to the truck, opening the door and tossing it all in the back.

“Is that it?” Ivy asked.

“Just one more stop.”

They passed back through the clown door, taking a different route this time into a room full of funhouse mirrors. Ivy quickly got lost, but Harley seemed to know precisely where she was headed. Eventually she stopped, looking back and forth between two mirrors.

“This one,” she said. “It gives me curves like you!” She tucked her fingers behind the edge of the mirror and pulled, opening it like a door. Behind was a nearly bare storage room. There was a thick layer of dust, but light imprints of footsteps suggested that Harley had been here very recently. On one shelf were a group of large boxes marked “Stuffed Animals.” Opposite those was a small cactus in a pot that Ivy thought she recognized.

“Harl, is that…”

“Yeah. It was yours. I talked to it constantly when you were missin’, hopin’ it would find a way ta reach you. After everything happened, I wanted somethin’ ta connect me ta you, so I dug through the wreck ‘a the animal shelter, an’ somehow it had survived everythin’.”

Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley, pulling her into a soft kiss. “As a plant, I have to say that that’s ridiculous and full of disgusting levels of human sentiment. But as a human, I have to say that’s beautiful and one of the most romantic things I’ve ever heard.” She laughed, and Harley melted in her arms at the sound.

Harley nuzzled into Ivy, trying to close the small distance between them. She breathed Ivy in, and they remained like that for several minutes, eventually parting with reluctance.

They had to make two trips to get all of the stuffed animals, even with both of them carrying multiple boxes. Ivy would usually have teased Harley about it, but she was still glowing from learning about the cactus, so she said nothing. They closed and locked the back of the truck, then ducked back into the building for the cactus. By unspoken understanding, Ivy grabbed it, cradling it carefully back to the cab of the truck. They took off back down the road, this time headed for downtown Gotham. 

Just as they began to hit taller buildings, they encountered a furniture store. Harley pulled into the parking lot, finding several spots near the back she was able to stop in.

“You can head in,” Harley said. “I’m going to make room in the back.”

Ivy walked across the parking lot and into the building. She was greeted by a friendly but pushy salesperson who began trying to sell her things before he even knew what she was there for. She sent out a quick burst of pheromones and calmly stated, “I would really appreciate it if you would go sit down. I’ll come get you once I know what I want.” He scurried off, turning a corner and disappearing into the depths of the store.

Ivy followed the signs for beds, shortly finding herself in a room that was filled wall-to-wall with them. She skipped past the cheaper and smaller beds and began perusing some along the back wall.

An odd, persistent sound like wheels echoed toward her, and she turned just in time to see Harley roller skate into the room. A moment later and Harley was beside her.

“What’cha findin’, Red?”

“I rather like this one.” She pointed just to her left. “Would you like to try it?”

Harley skated around her, braked, spun, and threw herself backward, bouncing when she hit the surface of the bed. She closed her eyes and, by the time Ivy had joined her, was nearly asleep.

“I take that to mean you like it?” Ivy asked quietly. Harley softly grunted her assent. Ivy kissed her on the cheek, slid off the bed, and yanked her up. Harley caught herself skillfully on her skates.

They went through the rest of the store, picking out a couple more items as they went along, then found the salesperson at his desk. Ivy told him what they wanted, talking the price down considerably with pheromone-enhanced charm.

As they headed toward the exit to retrieve the truck, Harley heard the sounds of a scuffle through a window and stopped, listening. When she heard someone yell, she took off at full speed. Ivy ran after her, and they were in the alley on the other side of the window in seconds.

Without slowing, Harley skated straight for the Joker goons and the couple they were shaking down. She plowed the goons over, knocking them down, and the couple sprinted away. As the goons righted themselves, they recognized Harley and, after a minute, Ivy.

One of them, the taller and broader of the two, stretched to his full height, saying, “You should have stayed gone. When the Joker gets outta Arkham, you can bet he’s gonna be interested to hear about this. He always gets mad when you team up with the plant lady, and he’s gonna set you right when you come runnin’ back, right quick.”

“I ain’t comin’ back,” Harley rebutted. “Not this time. I relapsed for the last time. He’s out an’ Red’s in, and hell if I ain’t happier than I ever been. You can choose whether you want to tell him that or not, if he ever finds a way out. An’ after we kick the crap outta you, ‘a course.”

Ivy watched confusion set in, following by slowly dawning understanding. The shorter one realized the full connotation of Harley’s words, looked at the taller one, and said, “I ain’t tellin’ ‘im. ‘At’s a death warrant.”

Harley looked over at Ivy, and Ivy nodded. They went in as one, wanting to end things quickly. Ivy ducked under the tall one’s punch, bringing her knee up into his gut. He doubled over and she swept his legs out from beneath him. He went down hard, falling backward and slamming into the ground, and was out cold. Harley skated in, twisting and spinning around the short one. He swung his fist at her, and she caught his arm. Pulling him with her, she skated in a wide circle. He lost his balance and she released him, sending him head over feet into the wall, and he crumpled.

They casually returned to the truck, Harley humming under her breath, retrieved their purchases, and headed for home.

Ivy held the cactus close, thinking of Harley’s words to the goons. She was conflicted over how human Harley made her feel, but her doubts were swept away by her joy. “Did you mean it, when you said you’re happier than you’ve ever been?”

Harley smiled. “I really did, Red.” She leaned on Ivy, her eyes closing instinctually. The truck listed slightly into the next lane, and Harley sat upright at the sound of another car’s horn. She pulled the truck back into her lane with a quick, “Oops.”

“Don’t worry, Harl. There’ll be plenty of time for that at home. And, for the record, I know exactly how you feel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out way fluffier than I meant for it to, and that's not what I'm used to writing, so let me know what you think about it!


	4. Croc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lake gets two surprise visitors that Harley and Ivy have to deal with.

Harley woke and stretched, her limbs going in all directions and a large yawn splitting her face. She turned and snuggled in close to Ivy, wrapping her arm around her. Ivy opened her eyes and smiled, settling in to Harley’s arm. They both closed their eyes and lay like that, beginning to fall asleep again.

Harley woke with a start at the sound of a loud splash from the lake outside. She sprang out of bed and ran to the window just in time to see Killer Croc jump into the lake from a large drainage pipe overlooking it. He disappeared beneath the surface for a moment, then emerged on the opposite side with Batman in his huge claws.

“What is it?” Ivy asked, concerned.

“Croc and the B-man. I gotta stop it fast!” She grabbed a robe from a nearby bag and threw it on, scooped up her hammer, and ran outside.

Batman had broken free and launched a batarang at Killer Croc. It missed its mark, but exploded a moment later. Killer Croc was thrown to the side, landing heavily in the dirt. He rose and roared at Batman, who returned his stare unflinchingly, one hand at his utility belt.

Harley used the distraction to close the remaining distance between her and Batman. She swung her hammer in a full arc, catching him on the back of his shoulder. He crumpled to the ground.

“I didn’t need your help, Harley,” Croc grumbled.

“That’s not what it looked like from where I was standin’,” Harley countered, sticking her tongue out.

“Nice robe. Green’s not really your color, is it?”

Harley looked down at what she was wearing. “Oops. Must’a grabbed the wrong one. What’s it matter to you anyways?” she said indignantly.

He didn’t respond, but seemed to be looking at something behind Harley. She turned around and saw Ivy walking toward them, wearing a robe covered in diamonds and hearts.

Killer Croc coughed uncomfortably and she turned to face him again.

“Wearing each others’ robes?” he muttered. “Someone might get the wrong idea.”

“An’ who says it’s the wrong idea, huh?” Harley jabbed.

“Oh. Well… I didn’t see nothing. I’m just gonna take the bat and go.” He walked over to Batman and grabbed his ankle. He started to leave, dragging the unconscious bat behind him.

“Hold on, Croc,” Ivy interjected. “Batman is ours. You never would have beaten him without Harley, and I’m not sure we want to let you take him.”

“I didn’t fight the bat up and down the sewers for you to steal him from me. But you think you can take me? Be my guest.” He let go of Batman, straightened up to his full height, and unfurled his fingers, showing his claws.

Harley put her arms around Ivy. “Wait, Red. I thought we were gonna try to stay outta trouble for a while. Let’s just go back inside and let Croc go with the B-man.”

Ivy’s face distorted as she thought it through. “Fine. Get out of here, Waylon.”

Killer Croc went to grab Batman’s ankle again, but nothing was there. He turned quickly, but Batman was gone. In his place there was a small explosive. Killer Croc raised his arms in front of his face but was thrown backward hard and slammed into a tree. He slumped to the ground, out cold.

Batman emerged from the trees. He confirmed that Killer Croc was unconscious, then took a step toward them. “That hurt, Harley. I should take you in, but I want to believe this time is different.” He gave her a long, cold stare. “Just no more robberies, please.”

“Of course, B-man. That was a one time thing. Unless somethin’ else comes into town that we gotta have…” Harley trailed off.

“What Harley means,” Ivy interjected, “is that there shouldn’t be anything else as tempting coming into Gotham anytime soon, so you don’t have to worry about us.”

“Good. You seem to be really settling in here, so if anything happens, expect me to come knocking.” He clicked a button on his utility belt and pulled Killer Croc out into the open.

A minute later, the Batwing appeared overhead. Batman ascended to it with the unconscious villain, then was gone.

“Well, crap. So much for staying off the radar out here,” Harley moaned.


	5. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy gets Harley some well-timed gifts, and Harley reciprocates!

Ivy smiled as she quietly unlocked the door and entered, holding the two giant plush hyenas behind her. She had spent the morning interviewing for a few quiet, out of the way botany positions, so she could have access to the resources and materials she wanted. She had finished early and tried four different stores before she found the hyenas.

She closed the door behind her and locked it, looking around quizzically for Harley. All of the lights were off in the house, and she couldn’t hear any noise either. Harley wasn’t really the quiet type, so she began to worry. She sat the hyenas by the door and began to walk toward the bedroom when she heard Harley blow her nose from the kitchen. She stepped lightly into the kitchen, but still couldn’t find Harley. Harley blew her nose again.

Ivy walked to the pantry and gently opened the door. Harley was sitting on the floor, her back to Ivy.

“Harley? Is everything okay?” Ivy asked anxiously.

Harley took a moment to wipe her eyes dry before she turned around, flashing a bright but forced smile. “Of course, Red. Everything’s great. Super, super great.” She tried to smile wider, but it only made everything seem more forced.

“It’s okay if it isn’t okay. I’m right here if you want to talk, or…” She reached her arms out for Harley. “Or if you just need a hug.”

Harley’s lip curled into a pout. “That’s not fair, Red. You know what’ll happen if I let you hold me.” Before she had even finished her sentence, she struggled to her feet. She hesitated for a second, then practically launched into Ivy’s embrace. The moment Ivy’s arms curled around her, she began to weep, burying her face in Ivy’s shoulder.

Ivy held her, letting her cry. She kissed Harley’s head softly, bringing one hand up to run gently through her hair. After a moment, Harley began to calm.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Ivy asked. “You don’t have to, but I would love to listen.”

“Red, do you ever feel like you’re too happy? Like it’s gotta be fake, or you gotta be dreamin’, or like it’s all gonna come crashin’ down around you?”

Ivy didn’t respond right away. Harley looked up at her and met her eyes. Ivy took a deep breath before saying, “Yes. I feel like that a lot.”

“Do I deserve this, Red? All ‘a this? All ‘a the love an’ none ‘a the hurt?”

“”Harleen Frances Quinzel.” She gave Harley a stern look, but her soft eyes gave her away. “You deserve the world. And I want to give you nothing less.” Harley gave her a half-smile, but she wanted a full one.

“I understand why you feel that way. I feel it too. We’ve both been hurt, and we’ve both hurt. But I think that, more than anything, it’s who we are right now, with each other, that determines what we deserve. It’s not always easy to think that way, but I try my best.”

“Sometimes I forget that you’re not always perfect an’ invincible, Pammy. I’m gonna try my best, too. I like who we are with each other.”

Ivy leaned in and kissed her, and she smiled fully this time.

“Know that you can always talk to me, Harl,” Ivy said softly. “About anything, and I will always listen.”

“Even when you-know-who is sneakin’ inta my brain an’ makin’ me all doubty?”

Ivy laughed gently. “Even then. Like it or not, you’re human, and healing takes time. But you know what helps healing? Gifts.” She led Harley to the front room, making her cover her eyes. She knew Harley always peeked, so she purposefully turned them away from the front door and swung back around, keeping her body between Harley and the hyenas. “Okay. You can look.”

Harley saw the hyenas and began to jump up and down in excitement. She ran over to them, picked them up, and clutched them fiercely to her chest. “Red, these are the best stuffed animals ever!” She looked at them carefully, noting the small differences in manufacturing. “This one’s Bud,” she said, holding up the left one, “an’ this one’s Lou. It’s all in the spots and the noses.”

 

The following morning, Harley woke early and got dressed. She gave Ivy a quick kiss on the forehead. “You went out yesterday morning, so I’m going out this morning. No reason. Just because. I mean, for jobs an’ stuff.”

Ivy was suspicious, but she trusted Harley, so she let her go, then began the process of getting herself up.

 

She was out in the forest when she heard the truck. It sounded a lot like the truck they had used for furniture and Harley’s things. She reluctantly pulled back from her link with all of the green forest life and walked back toward the house.

As she exited the trees, she saw what could easily have been the very same truck. The driver’s door was open and no one was in the cab. The front door of the house was also open, and she could hear someone running around inside.

Harley ran out the door and ran to Ivy when she saw her. “Okay, Red, I got somethin’ for you. Close your eyes and no peekin’,” she said sternly. Ivy grinned and shut her eyes tight. Harley led her to the back of the truck, and she could hear her slide the heavy door open. “Okay. Say hello to your new babies.”

Ivy opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped when she saw what was in the truck. There were rows upon rows of plants, all lovingly potted.

“I figured we could use some green around the house. I’ll let you decide what goes where, although I might’a gotten too many. I hope you can find places for all ‘a them.”

Ivy turned toward Harley, feeling so loved she would swear there was a literal warmth spreading through her body. She threw her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground. After a moment, she set her back down, and she could tell Harley was proud of herself.

“Thanks, Harl. You really are the best.”

Harley smiled wide, then cracked her knuckles. “Let’s get these plants inside!”


	6. Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley gets a call from Selina, who needs help getting out of a jam.

Harley sat in the corner of the room, smiling as she watched Ivy tending to her plants. She loved watching Ivy with them, loved seeing her fuss over them. Ivy always took her time to make sure each plant had exactly what it needed, tending to them with a soft furrow in her brow that betrayed her care.

She looked at Harley like that sometimes, too. It used to make her think Ivy viewed her as a child, but she understood it better now, and it made her heart flutter.

Harley jumped as her phone started ringing, and she scrambled for it. “Hello?”

Selina’s voice responded, “Harley? Harley, I…” There was a pause as Selina composed herself. “I need your help. I may have gotten myself in a little bit of trouble. Not that I don’t think I can handle it.”

“What did you do, Kitty?” As Harley finished her question, Ivy looked over, her face full of questions and suspicion.

“What makes you think I’ve done something?” Selina retorted.

“Kitty, you wouldn’t be askin’ for help if you weren’t in serious danger.”

“Fine, fine. I may have gotten on the wrong side of Oswald. And Harvey.”

Harley frowned, growing worried. “Selina, that’s really bad. What were you thinkin’?”

“I’ll explain everything later. Can you just meet me somewhere? I’ll text you the details.”

“Okay. Just… be careful, Kitty.” Harley lowered her phone as Selina hung up. “Red, how much do you love me?”

Ivy pursed her lips, then said quietly, “Harley, if you think I’m going to let us risk our lives for that mangy…” She trailed off as she saw Harley’s face turn down. “That is not fair, Harley.”

Harley looked up at Ivy with watery puppy eyes.

“Why does she even have your number?” Ivy asked, exasperated.

“She let me sleep on her couch for a coupl’a days when I got kicked outta the place I was stayin’ at. I didn’t have anywhere else ta go, ‘cause I didn’t know where you were.”

“She did that for you? Really?” Ivy battled with herself for a moment. “Okay. Fine. We can help her.”

“Oh, thank you thank you thank you!” Harley threw herself at Ivy, enclosing her with all four limbs.

Slowly, she released her, dropping back down onto the floor. “Now we gotta get ready. We don’t have a lotta time.”

 

Harley and Ivy walked toward the decrepit apartment building slowly. They were well into a part of the city that hadn’t seen life in decades.

“Be careful, Harl. What little that grows here is on edge, and so am I.”

Harley paused, settled her hammer higher on her shoulder, and walked to the entrance of the building. She knocked nine times on the inside of the doorframe, as instructed, and waited.

After a moment, Selina hopped down from the floor above, landing silently on all fours. Harley ran over to her and gave her a large hug, catching her just as she was straightening out.

“Okay, Harley,” Selina whispered, wiggling herself out of the embrace and adjusting a bag at her side. “Ivy.”

Ivy nodded in acknowledgement, staying silent.

“I’ll give you both the short version, and then we need to leave. There was a pair of artifacts coming in to Gotham today. Penguin wanted them because they’re birds, and Two-Face wanted them because they’re perfect opposites. It turns out they’re also worth an ungodly sum, so I got there first.

“I was halfway out of the place, with no one any the wiser, when one of the little bat-brats showed up. I couldn’t get past him in time, and soon it was just confusion. Two-Face nearly shot me…” She paused to preen herself, her face curling in disgust at the memory. “But I managed to get out with the artifacts.”

Harley, engrossed by the story, eagerly asked, “What happened ta the rest ‘a them?”

“I’m not sure, but I certainly don’t think the brat could have gotten both of them, and Penguin’s goons have been trailing me for hours.”

“So what do you need us for?” Ivy questioned.

“An hour ago, at least a dozen of Penguin’s guys cornered me, and I only got away because a couple of Two-Face’s started shooting our way.”

“Are we hiding you or taking them out?”

“Realistically? Both.”

They all froze at the sound of loud footfalls near the back of the building.

“We need to go.” Selina said matter-of-factly. “Now.”

They ran through the open front door, Harley taking the lead to guide them back toward the car she and Ivy had parked blocks over. They hadn’t gone far before a large group of Penguin’s goons came through the door behind them, spotted them, and began firing wildly.

Ivy slowed and turned. “Keep going. I’ll catch up.”

She focused, probing her thoughts under the street to the soil beneath. A plant drove through the asphalt just in front of her, growing rapidly and hardening, and bullets ricocheted off of it.

Thinking she was vulnerable because the plant blocked her sight, the goons charged. As they neared the plant, it swayed backward, then came crashing down at them. It crushed several of them immediately, sending the rest sprawling.

Ivy leapt over the plant, flicking her wrist to the left. Thick tendrils, roots, forced their way through the street. They quickly wrapped around the goons on that side, encircling them, and began to constrict.

This left five remaining goons. Ivy focused her attention on those still holding their guns. She grabbed the first one by the arm as he tried to stand, yanked him off balance, and brought her elbow down forcefully on the back of his neck. As he hit the ground, she shoved the barrel of the next goon’s gun to the side, and bullets flew harmlessly into the building behind her. She kicked him, hard, in the knee, and he cried out. With that leg no longer supporting his weight, he fell to the side, but used his arms to stay partially upright. Ivy delivered a quick kick to the side of his head, knocking him out cold.

The last gun-wielding goon aimed at her confidently, sure he had her. She rolled forward, and his shots flew over her head. As she straightened up, her palm caught him fully in the face. She grabbed the barrel of his gun and shoved it backward and up, easily overpowering him. The gun struck him in the face, and he went sprawling.

She turned, unsurprised to see the final goons fleeing at full speed. She smirked, then turned and sprinted after her companions.

 

Harley and Selina turned the corner and saw the car parked several blocks down. They slowed as they got nearer.

“Do you think Ivy took care of those goons?” Selina asked, trying to catch her breath.

“Don’t worry. They wouldn’t’a lasted two minutes against my Red.”

“Good. We shouldn’t stay here long. I’d rather not have to deal with Penguin or Two-Face.”

A nasally voice cut in, “You won’t have to worry about Harvey for a while. Taken down by one of the bat’s little nobodies, for shame.” Penguin walked out of an alley next to the car and stood between it and them.

Harley took a step toward him, raising her hammer. He swung his umbrella up to point at her, a blade springing out of the tip for emphasis. “You won’t want to be doing that, clown.” Harley paused, trying to think of a safe way to take Penguin down. “Now, Selina, be a good little house pet and drop those birds you so ungraciously took from me.”

Selina scowled, but gently lowered the bag to the ground.

“Good, good. Now step away.” He quickly turned the umbrella to clarify what he wanted.

Before he could bring it back, Harley sprung at him, swinging her hammer in a big arc over her head. Penguin hopped to the side, eyes wide, as the huge weapon struck the ground where he had just been.

He stepped backward, stabbing at Harley and forcing her to retreat to a safe distance. He laughed coldly, then pushed a button on his umbrella. Poisonous gas spread out, enveloping her. She gripped her throat, as though unable to breathe, and her hammer fell to the ground heavily. A moment later, she followed it, collapsing.

Penguin turned to Selina, a confident look on his face. He was interrupted by laughter from down the street. Ivy strode toward him, grinning.

His face dropped in confusion. “Why are you laughing? I just killed your useless girlfriend.”

“Oh? Clarify for me, if you please, how you did that.” She paused mockingly. “Right, with poison. You killed my girlfriend with poison.” She laughed again.

He turned to where Harley had fallen, but was far too late. She swung her hammer, catching him solidly in the chest, and he crumpled.

“So,” Harley asked, turning to the others. “That it?”

“Not quite.” Selina stiffened, staring intently into the shadows obscuring the building above them. “I’ve had quite enough of surprise visits for one day. What do you want?”

Batman materialized suddenly, descending from the darkness on the building. “I can’t let you keep those artifacts. Just make this easy and give them to me.”

“I have no reason to do that. No, I think I’ll keep them. A girl only gets so many chances to sell something this valuable.”

“Then you leave me no choice.”

Batman strode toward Selina, but stopped quickly when Harley stepped to her side. Ivy grudgingly followed suit.

“I told you two to stay out of trouble. Don’t get involved.”

Harley, using her best attempt at a menacing voice, chimed in. “We got ya beat, B-man. Just turn around an’ go back the way ya came.” As if to underscore her words, all of the plants in a large radius started inching their way toward Batman.

He scowled, but turned, threw Penguin over his shoulder, and briskly walked away, fading back into the shadows. They let out a communal breath and stood quietly for a minute.

Harley laced her fingers between Ivy’s, quickly snapping back to her cheerful self. “Anyone else feelin’ some ice cream?”


	7. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna comes to Gotham to put on a magic show, and Harley is determined to see her.

“Red!” Harley shouted as she threw the door to their house open. “Red? Ivy? Where are ya? I have the best news!” She sprinted down the stairs, dashing between plants, and nearly ran headlong into Ivy, who managed to stop her at the last moment.

“What, Harley? What is the news?”

Harley looked down at the flyer in her hands. “We are proud to present the one and only Zatanna Zatara,” she read aloud, “performin’ incomparable feats ‘a magic, for one night only.” She looked back up at Ivy, and the flyer shook in her hands from excitement.

“Breathe, Harl.”

“Zatanna is comin’! To Gotham! We were such good friends last time I saw her, I just know she’ll be happy to see me!”

“That’s not really how I remember it going.”

“She saved my Kitty. What more could there ‘a been?”

“Do you remember what she was doing before she saved Selina?” Ivy asked, giving Harley a serious look.

“Aw, you never forgive nobody. Please say we can go see the show.” She stared at Ivy earnestly, clutching the flyer to her chest.

“You don’t have to convince me, Harl. If you want to go, that’s good enough for me. Just…” She paused. “Don’t get your hopes up too much, okay? Who knows how Zatanna feels about us?”

“Okay. I promise. No hopin’. But we can go? Ya mean it?”

“I mean it. Let’s go buy our tickets right now.”

“Oh, Red, thank you! I really, really…” She hopped forward and pulled Ivy into the tightest hug she could manage. “Really, really love you!”

 

Zatanna waved her hands with a flourish, and flames leapt up around the stage. She waved them again and cried, “Erif otni sdirb!” The crowd gasped and erupted into applause as the fire changed into dozens of birds that flew out over their heads before disappearing into the darkness of the room.

When they looked back at the stage, Zatanna was gone, and as they stood to give her a standing ovation, the house lights began to gently come back on. 

The crowd slowly drained out over the next few minutes, and Harley and Ivy made their way toward the front. “I’m tellin’ ya, Red. If we wait long enough, she’ll come out for sure.”

“Remember what you promised. No getting your hopes up.”

“Right, right. I remember. I’m not.” She stared at the door to the side of the stage intently.

“Harley.”

“What? I’m not hopin’.” She looked away quickly, and avoided meeting Ivy’s eyes. 

As minutes passed, her shoulders began to sink. Ivy stepped closer and wrapped her arm around Harley’s waist. “I’m sure she’ll be out any minute now, Harl.”

“It’s okay. We don’t gotta stay any longer. We can just go.”

“No way, Harl. This is important to you. If you want to see Zatanna, you’re going to see her.” She laced her fingers into Harley’s, and led her through the door.

“Red, this is so excitin’! We’re just breakin’ in back here!”

“So, how do we tell which room she’s in?” Ivy looked at the nearby doors. They were all marked with numbered stars. “That is very unhelpful.”

“Let’s just try ‘em all!” Harley cried excitedly. She yanked open the first door and immediately shut it. “Not that one.”

“What was it?” Ivy asked in concern.

“I’m not really sure I can explain it. You might just wanna look yourself.”

Ivy reached for the door. Before she could grab the handle, the door swung quickly open. She was greeted by a strange figure in a trench coat, whose face was hidden in the shadows of a giant hat.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to bother you.”

Harley started laughing, and hid her face in her hands. “Red… You’re apologizin’ to monkeys.” She snatched the hat off of the figure’s head, revealing the monkey that was wearing it. “And under that one is another one!” She was laughing so hard she fell over, clutching her stomach.

Ivy lightly grabbed the door and closed it. She gathered Harley up off of the floor. “Maybe we should try the next door.”

Still composing herself, Harley squeaked out a, “Sure. Let’s do that.”

Harley opened the second door, hoping to see something as unexpected as the first. Instead, she found an empty room. There was an odd patterned rug, a large purple couch with a gold helmet on it, and a chalkboard with just the word “Etrigan” written on it. She closed the door and moved on to the third one.

“Come on, room three! Bring on the fun stuff!” Harley yanked the door open, and sighed loudly when it, too, was empty. It had a similar rug and couch to the last room, but instead of the chalkboard, there was a potted ficus on a small table.

Ivy crossed the room to the plant, leaned in toward it, and was silent for a moment. “Got it. Follow me and I’ll take you to Zatanna.” She took Harley’s hand again and pulled her along briskly.

They took a left, a right, and another left. “We never would’a found this place. Is it even in the buildin’?”

“We’re almost there. I promise.” She brought them to a fancy door marked with a big Z. “Are you ready?”

Harley was bouncing on her toes. “Almost. Just give me a second.” She paced for a minute, then walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened a moment later, and Zatanna looked at them cautiously. “Harley and Ivy. I thought that was you in the audience. What are you doing here?”

Harley quickly answered, “We came to see our good friend Zatanna!”

Zatanna looked at Ivy to see if Harley was serious. Ivy gave her a small smile and half a nod.

“Well, Harley, I’m glad to see you again. Did you enjoy the show?”

“I sure did! That thing you did with the water and the cages and the rabbits blew my mind! How did ya do it?”

“One word. Magic,” Zatanna said, winking, prompting an eager smile from Harley. “Would the two of you like to come in to my dressing room?”

“We don’t wanna inconvenience ya. I really just wanted you ta know that we came.”

“It’s not an inconvenience. Really. Come in.” She waved her hand toward a couch situated against the back wall. 

Harley took Ivy’s arm in hers and happily walked them over, taking a seat and leaning gently against Ivy. She whispered, “I told ya we were friends.”

Ivy responded by leaning her head softly against Harley’s. She looked at Zatanna, who had settled in to a chair adjacent to them. “Did we interrupt anything?”

“I was just unwinding from the show. I’m happy to have the company. Even such…” She paused as she carefully chose her words. “Unexpected company.”

“Don’t worry, Zee. We ain’t been up to no good fer a while. Nope, we’re just a coupl’a lovebirds out on the town.” She turned and planted a light kiss on Ivy’s temple.

“I didn’t know you two were together. But, you know what? You two seem perfect for each other.” Her face broke out in a huge smile. “Here.” She curled her hand into a loose fist. “Srewolf rof Yelrah Nniuq.” A large bouquet of red and black roses appeared in her hand, and she held it out for Harley.

She gingerly took the bouquet. “You’re so sweet! Thank you so much, Zee!”

“You’re very, very welcome.” Zatanna held out her other hand in the same way. “Srewolf rof Nosiop Yvi.” Three large, vibrantly colored flowers appeared, and Ivy gasped as she saw them.

“You didn’t. Zatanna, you didn’t.” She took them carefully in her hands, staring at them both lovingly and in utter surprise. “Zatanna, this species has been extinct for nearly two hundred years!”

“I thought you might like them. A little bit of magic for a beautiful couple.”

“You’re the best!” Harley cried, leaping off of the couch to throw her arm around Zatanna. She took a step back. “Can I repay you by doin’ a little magic ‘a my own?”

“I would love that.”

Harley set her flowers gently on the couch, leaning against the arm. She pulled a box of cards from her pocket, dumped the deck into her hand, and shuffled it twice. She fanned the cards out. “Okay. Take one ‘a the cards.” As Zatanna took one, she continued, “Don’t let me see it. Memorize your card, then put it back inta the deck wherever you wanna.”

Zatanna took a moment, then pushed the card into the deck. “Alright. Got it.”

“Would you like ta shuffle it?”

“Absolutely.” She took the deck and held her hand open with her palm face up and the deck on top of it. “Elffuhs eht kced.” The cards moved quickly, interlacing over and over, until they settled into a perfect stack.

Harley took them back and pulled a long-barreled pistol from her belt. She aimed it at the cards. “I’m gonna pull the trigger, and the gun’s gonna pick out your card.” Zatanna leaned back in her chair, distancing herself from the gun. Harley fired, and a flag sprung out of the gun, poking a single card halfway out of the deck.

“What was your card?”

“The queen of diamonds.”

Harley yanked the card out and held it up. “The two ‘a clubs? That can’t be right.” She turned the card back and forth, staring at it intently. She rubbed it between her fingers. “Does this card seem thick ta you?” she asked, handing it to Zatanna.

Zatanna copied Harley’s actions. “You know, I think it does.”

Harley took it back, pulled her finger along the edge, and started to unfold it. She did so over and over, five times in total, until it was nearly half as big as she was. She held it up and showed Zatanna the now-giant queen of diamonds.

Zatanna laughed. “Harley, that was a fantastic magic trick. You’ll have to teach it to me some time.”

“I’d love ta. It took me long enough to make up.” She smiled wide, looking back at Ivy, who smiled back proudly.

Zatanna stood up. “Say, Harley. Can I keep this big card? I’d love to frame it and take it with me.”

“Ya mean it?” Zatanna nodded earnestly. “Then definitely!” Harley held out the card, patiently waiting as Zatanna figured out a good way to hold it.

She grabbed her flowers and situated herself back on the couch, falling lightly onto Ivy and snuggling in.

“Emarf eht drac.” Zatanna set the framed card carefully against the wall. She settled back into her own seat, grabbing a snack from a small table against the wall.

Harley’s stomach growled loudly, and she coughed to try to cover the noise. “Did you say somethin’, Red?” she asked, trying not to meet Ivy’s eyes.

“Are you hungry, Harl?”

“I was hopin’ you didn’t hear that. I don’t wanna leave just yet.”

Zatanna cut in, “I certainly wouldn’t say no to some food. Why don’t we all go get something?”

“This is the best day ‘a my life.” Harley sprung up from the couch. When they were all ready to go, she took both Ivy and Zatanna by the hand and led the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't remember the exact rules of Zatanna's magic, so let me know if I messed up and I'll fix it.


	8. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley tries to patch things up between Ivy and Catwoman.

Harley was grabbing things to set the table when the sound of impatient knocking echoed into the kitchen. “I got it!” she told Ivy enthusiastically, dropping everything a little too heavily and bouncing happily to the door.

She pulled it open to reveal a casually dressed Selina. “Come on in, Kitty! Dinner’s just about ready.” She closed the door behind her guest and guided her toward the table. “Just take a seat anywhere. I’ll grab the plates an’ stuff, and Red’ll bring the food out.”

“Harley, wait. Is Ivy really comfortable with this? If she’s not, I can leave. I wouldn’t mind.”

“No, no. You’re not gonna trick me to get outta this. You don’t have ta be here, but I really want us all ta be friends again.” Harley stared intently at Selina. “Can ya just give it a try? For old times?”

“Alright, Harley. But I doubt anything will happen to reconcile Ivy and me.”

Harley ducked back into the kitchen. “Kitty’s here!”

Ivy sighed, prompting Harley to come up behind her and wrap her arms gently around her waist. “I know you’re reluctant, Red, but there’s no pressure on ya. I ain’t gonna force the two ‘a you ta be friends again. We’re just havin’ a nice dinner as… acquaintances. As people who occasionally gotta help each other outta jams.”

Ivy leaned back into the embrace, her eyes drifting lightly closed. After a moment, she straightened, observing the varied pots, pans, and bowls she had going for their food. She casually stirred one, and began taking things off of the heat of the stovetop. “Alright. Well, the food is just about ready, so will you go take the cat something to drink?”

“Sure thing, Red. An’ I’m kinda regrettin’ not gettin’ you one ‘a those aprons that says ta kiss the cook.”

“You hardly need the excuse of an apron to kiss me, Harl.” Ivy turned expectantly, and Harley happily obliged, stepping close and making a loud smacking noise as she pulled away from the kiss. Ivy shook her head and laughed. “Now go on,” she said, turning back to finalize her preparations for dinner.

Harley quickly grabbed several plates and glasses out of the cupboard and practically skipped back out to the table, where Selina sat mindlessly fidgeting with her hands. “I hope you’re hungry, Kitty. My Red is a great cook, even if she only ever uses vegetables. I never thought it’d grow on me, but here we are.” She shrugged, sliding plates across the table. She set a glass in front of Selina, filling it with water from a pitcher in the center of the table.

Ivy came out of the kitchen, scooping colorful spaghetti noodles onto the plates.

“What exactly are we eating?” Selina asked, staring in confusion at her plate.

“Vegetables,” Ivy responded curtly.

“Red makes these great noodles by just cuttin’ up veggies,” Harley elaborated. “Once you put the sauce and stuff on ‘em, they’re delicious!”

As if on cue, Ivy came around with a small sauce pan, ladling a thick tomato sauce onto the plates. Selina eyed her plate uncertainly.

Harley skipped to her seat, immediately taking up her fork and shoveling her food into her mouth. Ivy put the sauce pan back in the kitchen and took her own seat next to Harley. Selina jabbed at her pasta with her fork, cautiously trying some before deciding it was edible.

Several minutes passed in uncomfortable silence as everyone ate. Ivy largely kept her eyes on her plate, while Selina kept glancing at Ivy out of the corner of her eye. Harley finished first and looked back and forth between the two, hoping one of them would start a conversation. She nudged Ivy with her leg, looking at her meaningfully.

Ivy slowly finished her current bite of pasta. “So, Selina, stolen anything good recently?”

“Not since the incident with Penguin, no. I thought I should lay low for a while.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Ivy said, and they fell silent again.

Harley’s face contorted as she tried to think of a way to break the tension. After a moment, a small smile spread across her face. “Kitty, why don’t you tell Red about what you been workin’ on?”

Selina paused for a moment, but it was obvious that she was very excited to talk about it, so before long she turned to Ivy. She dove earnestly into her explanation. “I made quite a lot of money recently,” she winked at Harley, “so I purchased several buildings around Gotham. I’m renovating them, and I’m going to open them as shelters. There are a lot of people in Gotham who need help. Homeless kids, women who need refuge…” She looked at Harley, and Ivy followed suit. “Not to mention all of the cats. I want to provide a place for all of them.”

Ivy’s face softened and for a moment she looked at Selina with something akin to adoration. “This seems very personal to you.”

“It is. It’s making me very happy to be able to do this for people that really need it.” She smiled thoughtfully. “It’s all coming along very well, and I should be able to open the first of the shelters in just a few weeks.”

“Did ya know my Ivy has been workin’ on somethin’ personal to her, too?” Harley asked. When Selina shook her head, Harley nudged Ivy gently and said, “Tell her, Red. You’ll like this, Kitty.”

“Harley and I saw Zatanna while she was in Gotham, and she gave me some very special flowers as a gift. I’ve been working with them a lot, and they seem to have some very unusual properties. I had a hunch that the spores they produce, which appear inert, could have an effect on breathing.” 

She looked lovingly at Harley. “Harley has been having a bit of a rough time recently, and the last time she had a panic attack, I brought out my first batch of modified spores. I wasn’t sure quite how everything would work out, but, when Harley breathed them in, they made a real difference in her ability to draw in deep breaths. They shortened the attack by several minutes.” Harley leaned on Ivy, planting a small kiss on her cheek. Ivy continued, “There’s obviously more I need to do before I have anything truly ready to go, but it has been so much more than I could have expected.”

Selina looked earnestly at Ivy. “Will you let me know once you have something you feel is complete? A lot of people who will need my shelters have trauma in their pasts, and I can just imagine how helpful it would be to have that.”

“Of course. I’ll produce something just for you.” 

Ivy and Selina smiled at each other, in an honest way Harley hadn’t seen in a long time. She smirked knowingly as she looked between them, and she couldn’t help but laugh a little at her success. “Dr. Quinzel, you still got it,” she whispered under her breath, then joined the now-lively conversation that had picked up.


	9. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker tries to come back to claim Harley, but a lot has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains interactions between Harley and the Joker, to try to properly follow/wrap up everything posed by the final issues of the Gotham City Sirens comic book, so just make sure you're prepared for that.

Harley was walking back to the house when she got the sense that something was off, was wrong. She stayed in the trees a little longer, breathing to calm herself down, before cutting across and heading straight for the lake. She saw him the moment she left the safety of the trees, but ignored him for the moment. She was carrying an armful of things she had collected for Ivy and, hesitating for just a moment, she tossed them heavily into the lake. The ripples shook the large flowers on the water’s surface as they echoed, and the water stilled.

She turned toward him now, and met his gaze with a steely determination. “You should leave. There ain’t nothin’ for ya here.”

The Joker’s voice was smooth as he responded, “Come now, Harley, there’s no need to be rude. I missed you. Why, I came all this way just to see you.” He smiled wide, all teeth, and spread his arms as though for a hug.

He was laying it on thick, and, even though she knew it was all for show, it still hurt. She didn’t want to drag this out. “I’m serious. You should leave, ‘cause I don’t want you here.”

“Can’t we just have a civilized conversation between two people who love each other?” He took a step toward her, his face contorting in momentary anger as she recoiled and her face showed her contempt.

“I don’t love you like I used ta, an’ I don’t believe for a second that you love me.” She squared her shoulders, standing up as tall as she could make herself, but she felt very exposed and unsafe. “Plus, ain’t ya heard? I got a real love now, an’ she cares for me somethin’ fierce.”

“Who, Ivy? I’ve heard, of course, but surely it’s not true. Everyone knows you’re my girl, Harley. That will never change.”

Harley wasn’t sure if the menacing tone had really been there on the Joker’s last sentence, or if she had imposed it, but it helped her not to be lured in. The line matched many of her recent fears and struggles, and the pain of hearing it voiced kept her resolve high.

“You could never understand what we got. You’re just a nasty person, an’ I been with my Red long enough now ta see through everythin’ you try.”

The anger made it to his face again, and it was much slower to disappear this time. “Can’t you see,” he said through gritted teeth arranged in a smile, “that I’m only thinking of you? We had some great times, Harley. Great times that I’m sure you want to relive, that will make you happy in that way that only I can. You don’t have to pretend anymore, for your sake or for Ivy’s. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“Oh, I can see, alright.” She paused, gathering herself. “It’s you who can’t. I’m happy, happier than I ever was with you. Ivy loves me in a way that don’t expect nothin’ in return. I’m a person to her, an’ experiencin’ that kind ‘a love changes a girl. You don’t hold sway over me, Puddin’,” she spat out the word like a curse, “not anymore. I been clean ‘a you for too long.”

The Joker’s smile sagged and failed. It was clear he hadn’t been expecting Harley to be able to resist him. “What about everything we’ve been through together? You wouldn’t throw that all away, would you?”

“Just ‘cause you got history doesn’t mean you should keep makin’ more.”

The Joker fumed, fighting a losing battle to compose himself. “You know, it’s good that Ivy doesn’t expect anything from you, because I know firsthand just how many ways Harley Quinn can fail. I’m remembering why I always kicked you out. You’re an utter disappointment. But that’s okay. I’m sure I can fix you.” He pulled out a cell phone, typing numbers into it quickly. He put the phone to his ear, watching Harley from the corner of his eye. When someone on the other end picked up, he barked out, “Blow it.”

Harley watched in horror as a helicopter came roaring out over the trees, firing rockets freely toward the house. The top half of the house flew apart in fiery shards, raining down on the lower half that seemed to stand resolute. Harley breathed sharply, trying to hide any emotion from her face.

The Joker turned to face her fully, taking several steps toward her. “No Ivy, no reason for you to be without me.” He said it matter-of-factly, but his smirk conveyed all that his words didn’t.

“Even if you killed my Red, an’ if I was you I wouldn’t be so sure, I still wouldn’t go back ta you. We’re through, Joker. Full stop.”

The Joker raised the phone to his mouth again. “Make sure every inch of that house is gone.”

The rockets from the helicopter resumed, slamming into and around what remained of the house. The basement sunk back against the onslaught, and, after a moment, the lake shuddered as water found some path in, seeming to flood it.

“That will do.” The rockets stopped, and the Joker’s smirk came back in double as the helicopter turned to leave. “Now, shall we stop this pointless arguing and leave?” Harley didn’t move. “Poison Ivy is dead, so let’s go, you worthless...”

The Joker stopped midsentence as a thick-vined mass sprung from beneath the surface of the lake. Giant tendrils leapt into the sky, seizing the helicopter and dragging it back. They ripped the blades off, crushed the now-flightless helicopter, and tossed it aside.

The mass turned toward them, vines slowly shifting and parting. Ivy, looking only a little worse for the wear, stepped out onto a still-forming leafy platform above the water. “Harl, let’s put an end to this unpleasant business, shall we?”

Harley beamed as she responded, “Definitely.”

She was already closing the distance between herself and the Joker, and he had no time to move before her fist connected with his face. He lost his footing, staggering to try to catch himself, but Harley vaulted over him and slammed him to the ground. He hit the ground hard, and the breath was knocked out of him.

“Don’t ever bother me or my Red again, or we’ll feed ya to the plants.” 

He looked at her in shock for just a moment, then her foot connected with him and he was knocked unconscious.

“Red, are you okay?” Harley asked with concern, rushing into the water to go to her.

“Yes, of course. Thank you for warning me. I was just barely able to fortify the room once I realized what was happening.” She helped Harley up onto her leafy platform, pulling her close. 

Harley breathed Ivy in, only now beginning to soften, and started to cry. “Red… I knew he would come for me sooner or later, but…”

“I know, Harl. Just breathe.” Harley shook against her, and she held her in silence for several minutes.

Harley composed herself, if only temporarily, forcing herself to take deep breaths. She stepped back from Ivy. “Just a second, Red. There’s somethin’ we oughta do.” She turned and yelled out to nowhere in particular, “Batman, I know you been watchin’ us. I know you can hear me right now, or maybe your computer can, but either way, we did your job an’ ya need ta come get this garbage off’a our lawn.”

Ivy took Harley’s hand. “Do you think he heard you?”

“I’m sure he got the message.”

They both fell silent and stood scanning the horizon for the Batwing. After a moment, Harley spoke again, “Hey, Red, do you ever think ‘a goin’ back ta visit Seattle?”

Ivy turned to Harley, looking at her curiously, but also with lingering concern. “Sometimes. In many ways it’s preferable to Gotham, and there are a few companies there that I’m long overdue to speak coercively with.”

“What do you say we get outta here for a while, just the two ‘a us?” Harley asked tentatively.

“I would love that. The green knows we could both use some time away.”

Harley’s voice picked up a little bit in confidence and excitement. “An’ can we see that troll thingy under the bridge? An’ the place where they throw all those fish around? An’ the Space Needle?”

“Anything you want, love. I’ll even take you to one of my favorite places from when I was little. It’s a big park that juts out into the Sound, and it’s nothing but green. There’s even a beach there that I think you’ll love.” She smiled at Harley, pulling her close again.

They both jumped a little as the Batwing roared into existence beside them. It came in close to the ground, and Batman dropped the small distance to land beside the Joker.

“Are the two of you alright?” He asked it unfeelingly, as if he already knew everything that had happened.

“No thanks ta you we are,” Harley retorted.

“I’ll put the Joker away for good this time.”

“No one here believes that, Batman.” Ivy looked at him sharply, “Not even you.”

He ignored the slight, instead loading the Joker into restraints within the Batwing. He returned after a moment, asking, “What are you going to do now?”

Ivy took the lead, saying, “We’re going to hire someone to fix the house, and then we’re going away for a while.”

Harley joined in, “We’re taking some much-deserved us time.” She stared lovingly at Ivy.

“You’re not eloping, are you?” Batman asked awkwardly.

Harley gave it some thought. “I hadn’t considered that,” she teased, “Maybe we are. Who knows?”

Ivy laughed. “Harley…”

Batman looked at them suspiciously. “I’ll tell Green Arrow you’re going to be on his coast.”


	10. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Ivy enjoy just being together on vacation.

Harley smiled at Ivy as they walked toward the small garden. She pushed open the gate, closing it gently after Ivy came through.

Ivy looked around, taking in the lackluster state of the flowers. “That whole section over there should be significantly more in bloom.” She gestured pointedly at a clump of stalks that had barely the first glimmer of color peeking from their closed flowers. She turned to face another clump. “But this section is already on its way out. Poor planning, don’t you think, Harl?”

She looked over at Harley so seriously, with such intent in her eyes, that Harley couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Red, I hardly think they thought it through like that. I’m sure they just planted what they wanted an’ called it a day.”

“Well, it’s unacceptable. Especially for this trip. You deserve to see this whole garden in bloom. One second.” She closed her eyes and grew silent, her hands reaching toward the planters.

The flowers sprung into motion, reaching toward Ivy. They spread their petals wide as though they were stretching after sleeping for too long, then settled into bloom. The motion went in waves around the garden until every last flower had its colors displayed.

Ivy’s eyes came open slowly and she looked around, evaluating her handiwork. She nodded, satisfied, and turned her gaze to Harley. “What do you think, Love?”

“It’s breathtakin’!” She turned in circles until she made herself dizzy and had to reach out to Ivy just to stay upright. “Red, it’s amazin’ an’ I just wish I could see all’a them at the same time.”

“Maybe I’ll grow you something like this when we go home.”

They stayed in the flower garden for a few more minutes, Ivy guiding Harley around and telling her about all of the flowers. Harley stared lovingly at each one they passed, listening contentedly.

“Okay, Harl. Would you like to see the beach?” Ivy asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes! Lead the way!” She skipped to the gate and held it open mostly patiently for Ivy.

She bounced through it, happily following Ivy through the nearby trees and down a long wooden staircase. She could just barely see the water between the trees, and she took Ivy by the hand to tug her down the rest of the steps.

They practically jogged the rest of the distance to the beach. Harley let go of Ivy’s hand, hopping over the driftwood logs that went in a long line along the sand. She walked the last few feet to the water. She dipped her hand in, looking back to smile at Ivy.

“Red, you gonna join me up here?”

“Perhaps in a minute. The water is a bit salty for my tastes.”

Harley ran her hand back and forth in the water a few times, then walked back to Ivy. She hopped up onto a log, holding her arms out for balance. Ivy reached up and interlaced her fingers with Harley’s. They walked like that, hand in hand, down the beach. Harley felt the still-unfamiliar pressure where her ring finger met Ivy’s, and she couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you've left kudos or comments, you're my favorite person!
> 
> Special thanks to LaurenH91 for always leaving comments; you kept me writing!


End file.
